<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine Makes the Heart Go Fast by NovaZeroZero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296369">Quarantine Makes the Heart Go Fast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaZeroZero/pseuds/NovaZeroZero'>NovaZeroZero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elderburn, F/F, established flirting, might continue this, post-canon AU, quarantine2020, smut what smut, these tags are not to be taken too seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaZeroZero/pseuds/NovaZeroZero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elderburn ficlet I wrote for a challenge. Was going to be smutty but I ran out of time/words. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Yang has to stay in quarantine for a week as a compulsory precaution. So does Winter.</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quarantine Makes the Heart Go Fast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My entry for '5 Day Infected Prompt of Doom' I wrote for the lit club on Discord. I wanna write moar Elderburn, might even continue this, had too many ideas while writing. Challenge included a limit of 300 words per day, hence ~1,5k words in total. </p><p>Let's hope this situation gets better soon. Stay healthy and safe everyone!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yang was lying on the top bunk bed and kept staring at the ceiling. After coming back from her assignment from the infected areas, it was a necessary procedure to avoid contact with civilians until she was cleared healthy. Military wasn’t keen on keeping their people entertained either so there wasn’t so much as a book anywhere to keep her company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had only been stationed in Atlas for a year now, but enjoyed the order they brought to the chaos surrounding the world after an obvious set-back the country had experienced a few years ago. Somehow they had managed to rebuild the old structures faster than other countries and were taking in refugees from all around Remnant. She was only slightly amazed by the fast and efficient measures the Atlesian administration had taken to secure the well-being of everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old Academy building now served as a quarantine zone for military personnel, including hunters and huntresses that had been stationed in Atlas. Yang wasn’t too sure where she would be placed if she had indeed been infected, the hospitals in Mantle were already packed full of infected civilians.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How am I supposed to spend a whole week here without losing my mind?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was slowly drifting off to sleep when she heard the door open. A person with an Atlesian uniform wearing a mask entered the room. Her excitement was short-lived when the person stated they were there to take a few samples of her blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get a room mate, we just received a word of a whole battalion coming in later. One of them had symptoms so they all need to be quarantined,” masked person said while taking the samples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, cool! Can I pick which one I want?” Yang grinned widely but the confused look already told her this person had no sense of humor whatsoever.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Holy shit, my little gay heart is going to explode!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the first thoughts Yang was able to gather after her quarantine room mate walked through the door. She wished she could text her friends with her scroll but the communications were still down outside Atlas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried her best to hide some of the excitement when she stumbled down from the top bunk to greet the newcomer. Her landing was far from the cool and elegant she had in mind but seeing the annoyed frown turn to an amused smile on the stunningly beautiful face it made all the failed efforts worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, ma’am! Welcome to my humble hut.” Yang smiled and waved exaggeratedly to introduce the small room. “I’d give you a warm hug, but I’m pretty sure the rules forbid such elaborate actions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman chuckled softly and closed the door behind her. “Nice to see you too, Yang. Please, just call me Winter. I’m off duty, apparently for the whole week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I thought you were mostly stationed here in the HQ. Why are you in the quarantine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was the one getting the oral report from a major of one of the units—” Winter raised her hand to a fist in front of her face. “And the </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot</span>
  </em>
  <span> sneezed on me. He was seemingly nervous and tried his best not to break his stance. Apparently there was an infection too in his ranks, so this is just a precaution.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad to get some company. You should give people here some activities. All I got was this sad brochure.” Yang grabbed the small piece of paper from the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I’ll be more entertaining than that.” Seeing a slight tinge of pink rise to Winter’s cheeks, Yang beamed excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure you will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang examined the flustered woman in front of her. As much as she wanted to continue trying her luck, this wasn’t like their usual brief meetings where she could just rapid fire all her tacky lines and get a coy smile in the end before they had to part ways. Winter realized she had just been standing in the doorway and quickly started strolling around the room and examining the surroundings, stopping at the desk in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I ended up venting again. There’s just something about you that makes it easy to talk to you, I guess,” Winter said while opening and closing the drawers just to find them empty like Yang had earlier during the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang chuckled. “You call that venting?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called a colleague an idiot.” Winter glanced at Yang apologetically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna tell anyone, barely even noticed you said a </span>
  <em>
    <span>naughty</span>
  </em>
  <span> word.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter took a long breath and smirked. “You call </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> naughty?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang bit her lip and tried to calm herself down. “And you doubted you wouldn’t be entertaining, huh?” She mouthed almost breathlessly. The grin now plastered permanently on her face made her cheeks hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue orbs stared at Yang intensely. The air in the small room suddenly felt electric with anticipation. It lasted only for a fleeting moment before Winter slumped down on the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… we need to stop this if we want to abide by the rules for the whole week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang felt her heart sink but couldn’t stop feeling thrilled they were at least on the same page. “Right, rules…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter kept silent, clearly going through the options in her head. After what felt like several minutes, she finally lifted her gaze to meet Yang’s. “I did say </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> we want to follow the protocol…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… you mean what exactly?” Yang tried not to get her hopes up despite the obvious statement that left little room for interpretations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we’re doomed if either one of us has been infected. Confined in this small room for a week, there is no way we can avoid being exposed.” Winter explained her reasoning while she got up from the chair and took achingly slow steps towards Yang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right…” Yang managed to say despite her head getting all fuzzy and focusing on breathing properly was becoming a real difficult task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you’ve had any symptoms, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re saying you haven’t felt dizziness or fever-like delirium?” Winter asked with a smirk while closing the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… wait—yes?” Yang thought about the question but words were blurring to chunks of bliss inside her head. “I feel very dizzy, all right. And better not be, uhm… hallucinations and all that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winter let out a soft chuckle. “Aphasia?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uuh—thewhatnow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trouble to find words or express yourself,” Winter said softly while placing her hand on Yang’s nape and pulled her slightly closer. A nervous laugh escaped Yang’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously, yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm, I see… This might be serious,” Winter whispered with her head so close to Yang’s ear she could feel the warm breath against it. There was too much of Winter around her to make much sense of what was going on, her scent, wandering hands and the soft body now pressing against her own. “Irregular heartbeat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang bit her lip excitedly and thanked her sharp gay brain for coming up with the perfect response. “My heart was just fine before you walked in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang felt the grip tighten behind her neck and fingernails digging deeper to her skin. She had an urge to scream but somewhat held it back, a high pitched whimper escaped her lungs instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just the sweetest, you know that, right?” Winter’s words were soft while she gently guided Yang’s hands around her. “It’s okay. I’m not gonna break.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang felt the fire lit up in the pit of her stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If this is a challenge, I’m so ready— </span>
  </em>
  <span>“nnngh—rrraghhh…” soft lips closed on her earlobe and tugged. Words finally forming out her mouth surprised Yang herself. “Winter—wait…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yang, you dumbass. Wait for what??</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took a mere fraction of a second for Winter to back off and give the blonde some room. “Is everything okay?” The worried frown spread on Winter’s face got Yang instantly feeling guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m fine. Not feeling sick or anything—” Yang kept her hands wrapped around Winter. “This is all </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I—hmm… I just want you to know that I’m not just fooling around. I seriously like you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, wow, Yang. Why don’t you confess your undying love to her too, women really dig that stuff...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The wide smile that spread across Winter’s face gave Yang some peace of mind. “Oh, I know you do. You’ve been pleasantly straight-forward and this is just me being honest in return.” Gentle fingers brushed Yang’s cheek before settling under the chin to cup it affectionately. “You might want to keep my sister out of the loop of how much you also lust after my curves, though. She’s apparently not very good at keeping secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment. “She told you I said that?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhmm…” Winter leaned closer and hovered her lips temptingly close to Yang’s mouth. “And I would like you to know the feeling is very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> mutual.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need more words to finish this. I kinda like how my Yang turned out quite useless. She's all big talk but when things get serious, she freezes. :D </p><p>also, rip, MS Word. Formatting takes manual labor now &gt;_&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>